legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crnobog
Under Construction Crnobog, alternately known as Chernobog, Czernobog, Tchernobog, Chernabog, The Anti-God, God of Darkness, Dark Emperor, Lord of the Slavs, Cosmic Behemoth, The Outcast God, Conqueror of Realms,The Great Beast, Dark Relic, or Crnobog the Ancient 'is the first (and arguably most powerful) member of the ancient Primordial race and a sadistic deity of darkness, warfare, corruption, winter, death, and the darker aspects of power. Beginning with ''LOTM: Purple Skies, ''Crnobog is portrayed as the merciless supreme god of The Dark Ones, the single-handed exterminator of his own kind, and an overarching antagonist in the ''CIS Productions ''universe. He seeks nothing more than to flood the known Omniverse in an endless winter, killing all sentient life in the process, so that he can finally "rest" knowing that any trace of his abusive relatives has been lost to time. Influenced by Polish and Slavic mythology, he was created by PhantomSix and plays a leading as the greater scope villain of both ''LOTM: Purple Skies ''and ''LOTM: Rapture. He was known and feared by the ancient Slavic people of Old Earth as a god of death and famine, leading millions to an early death during his months in control. Crnobog has founded The Dark Ones, slaughter trillions, enslaved centillions, and "recycled" the souls of his fallen followers to serve as soldiers for the Soul Army. Crnobog sadistically keeps these spirits in constant pain, never allowing them to seek an afterlife or defy his will. His most vicious attacks came during the Gateways Arc, in which he staged a ruthless invasion on the Temple of Perun, setting fire to the monument and massacring Perun's students. Crnobog takes little regard for the interests of other,s focusing solely on his task of bringing as much harm to society as possible before allowing his life to end. Crnobog possesses complete control over the elements of darkness and conflict, twisting them as he pleases. His followers, the Dark Hand, centered in the 5th and 4th Multi-Universes, are tasked with brutal oppression and unrelenting loyalty to the Dark God. They alone were responsible for numerous tragedies across the Omniverse, such as the massacre of Colony Six, the slaughter of Svarog's students, and the genocide of the Congo Free State. He rarely commits these massacres by his own hands, instead watching from his throne in Dumka (Slavic Hell) as his men bring the human race a step closer to extinction, all so he can finally be at peace with himself. He was known for harboring a sadistically brutal, vengeful, cruel, and unloving nature, as he abandoned his own adoptive children and left them to die at the first signs that they may grow into powerful beings. His wrath has spread upon multiple dimensions and universes, with himself somehow placed in the center of each one. He is the living incarnation of darkness and cares little about the needs of other people and gods, seeing them as social and physical threats. He is incredibly brash and defensive, lashing out and torturing anyone who dares to harm him, one of his avatars, or degrading him in any form or way. Crnobog's brash and impulsive nature should not be mistaken for unintelligence, however. He is a brilliant hatemonger and excels at turning people on themselves. An expert strategist, known for his campaign against Shao Khan's Outworld army and the heroes of Earth 0 and Earth 616. Although he holds limitless potential, Crnobog is, by definition, completely Borderline. His image of self is distorted, as he believes all life should hail him or perish as a direct result of resisting his rule. This image slowly shifts into one of mistrust, even to his own allegiances. Solely responsible for the genocide of both the Sjeniards and Primordials, Crnobog is an immensely powerful entity with the potential of destroying his Multi-Universe, and likely more, if he ever chose to do so. He (and the Primordial race as a whole) was believed to arise from an unnamed Multi-Universe acting as a center for the Omniverse a whole alongside the Abyssal race. He was gifted with incredible gifts of creation, and began to create life to inhabit the forests such as Azhdayan and Nav, though these early experiments with life were labeled "threatening" by Belobog and destroyed in what is described as "an everlasting, unrelenting light". Crnobog created several other creatures to inhabit the Omniverse - all of which were rejected and destroyed - before formed the Stratim from clay, his most prized creation, which was also killed by Belobog. Angered, Crnobog gave life to the Black Deaths, which spread across the majority of ancient Europe and nearly decimated mankind. As retribution, Crnobog was driven to the edge of the Black Sea, where he resided for the following century as humanity began to evolve and migrate, much to Belobog's approval. Slowly, he began to embrace the darker aspects of his existence and was allowed to transcend to full godhood because of it. In the largest act of genocide known to the Omniverse (pre-DEM), Crnobog released a horde of a thousand black wolves to lay waste to the remaining man. He proceeded to emotionlessly and effortlessly butcher the gods with his own hands, leaving only a handful to escape and inhabit the Omniverse for reasons unknown. He continued to spread an eternal winter across the Multi-Universe before he was driven back by the early Abyssal and his work undone. Crnobog continued his efforts before the Blackest Day Wars, in which he was ultimately sealed from existence and was left to exist as a formless cloud outside of reality. Eras following his initial banishment, Crnobog is resurrected by his followers in multiple forms before he is finally revived through an artificial Abyssal body, which he begins to push to fully extend his own potential. Crnobog's unrelenting nature to destroy life and explosive sadistic tendencies make him one of the single most powerful characters in the CIS Productions Universe, nearly on par with the likes of Darth Hades and Supreme Emperor Oculus due to his Primordial nature. Unlike many other antagonists of his callous nature, Crnobog is in reality a sophisticated and layered character, though his motives prove otherwise. He seeks only to rest so that he may watch what he has created grow, which has been made unimaginable due to humanity's growing destructive nature. The Black God made his initial appearance in LOTM: Purple Skies ''by PhantomSix, in which he served as the main overarching antagonist. Crnobog takes this role for the following works (chronologically wise) ''LOTM: Chaos Simmers ''and ''LOTM: War. ''Through ''LOTM: Rapture ''and the ''Red Skies Arc, Crnobog begins the Great Omniversal Crusades, murdering centillions during his campaign to reopen the Gateways. His final canonical appearance was made in LOTM: A Broken World, where he is allegedly killed by Ilya using the Brightest Day. ''Data''' *''Name: ч̵͈̽̓̀͠е̶̩̻̚р̸̜̗̠͚̍н̷̱̟̍̇ы̵̛̛̜̮́̆й̶̗͓̅̇͠ ̸̣̺͙͔̋́̅б̵̤͕̼̩͠о̷̭̜͛̂̏г̴̱̤̥̌ *''Origin: Unknown (possibly Multi-Universe 00)'' *''Classification: Slavic God/Celestial Warlord/Genocidal Overlord/Dark Emperor/Overarching Dark Lord/Vengeful Mass Murderer/Sadist/Mentally Disturbed God/Sophisticated Hatemonger/Exploitative Fearmonger/Death God/Winter God/Slavic Deity/Primordial Demon *''Gender: Male'' *''Age: Near-eternal'' *''Power and Abilities: Absolute immortality, omnipresence, nigh omniscient, vast godly attributes, obiekinesis, psychokinesis, high tier reality warping, shape shifting, avatar manipulation, world corruption, chaos god physiology, superior intellect, necrokinesis, apocalypse manipulation, insanity inducement, enhanced senses, limitless power, creation, divination, vocifery, umbrakinesis, illusion generation, avatar manipulation, nightmare manipulation, object generation, technokinesis, cybernetic physiology, etc.'' *''Weaknesses: None notable'' *''Destructive Capacity: Multiversal SSS+, capable of destroying his own multi-universal alongside bringing about the destruction of many more through means oppression and apocalyptic manipulation.'' *''Attack Range: 10000000000000000000000000000000000000+Kvs - Multi-Universal'' *''Speed: Nigh-omnipresent+++, was allegedly said to be in complete control of any situation at any time in the Multi-Universe his central embodiment is bonded to, though he can effortlessly travel through trillions in little to no time. | Multi-Universal STL++++, avatars are capable of advancing through realms and multiverses efficiently and instantaneously.'' *''Durability: Immeasurable, is immune to divine attacks, gunfire, nuclear explosions, cataclysms, decimation of realities, a blow from the hands of Belobog (God) himself, and the destruction of his Multi-Universe. Can make himself absolutely immune to pain or harm if he so wishes, though this can be overruled by a more powerful being. | Multi-Galaxy Level+, avatars were capable of surviving gunfire, attacks from divine weapons, nuclear explosions, and the destruction of a planet. Since Crnobog's avatars are only physical embodiment of his true, incomprehensible spirit with limited attributes, the destruction of one will not harm Crnobog unless he so wishes it to.'' *''Standard Equipment: Blade of Dumka'' *''Intelligence: Night-omniscient, is capable of comprehending aspects of reality and existence that are otherwise unknowable to mortals and gods alike. Crnobog holds near complete knowledge over all worlds, and must restrict his own true state of mind so that lesser beings would be capable of comprehending him.'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Soul Trap, Slow Death, Ala's Famine, Shadow, The Extinction, Chernobyl, Primordial Thunder, Ring of Crnobog, Cosmal Rays'' *''Summary: Limitless dark deity and sadistic genocidal warlord.'' *''IQ: Immeasurable '' Category:Characters Category:PhantomSix Category:Villains Category:CIS Productions Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mass Murderers Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Extremists Category:Cyborg Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Wielders Category:Sorcerers Category:Possessors Category:Oppressors Category:Sociopaths Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Non Humans Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Bigger Bads Category:Tyrants Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cult Leaders Category:Scary Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Overarching Villain